


Brotherly Love

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver and Garrett have a tumultuous relationship but they do love each other deeply. The way they express that love is unorthodox but neither would have it any other way. Fate intervenes however.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Chapter two is new for everyone who's already read this.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely out of my comfort zone but I'm in a weird mood and this is what came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage because Carver is only fifteen. I didn't have this warning flagged before because in the previous first chapter he was eighteen.

Carver lay in a meadow of long grass near their fields. His pants were pulled down to his thighs; his shirt rucked up to his armpits, his eyes closed with his hand wrapped around his stiff cock. This was a relatively new discovery. He was pretty sure he’d been hearing Garrett jerk his cock for years in the bunk beneath. Since he didn’t really want Garrett listening to him Carver had found a few spots around the farm and in the woods to be alone.

Intent as he was on the pleasure coiling in his gut he didn’t hear noisy approaching footsteps. If he had his eyes open he would have seen his brother standing over him. As it was Carver only noticed Garrett when he flopped next to him. Startled Carver’s eyes flew open and he bolted upright, hand still around his dick.

“Nice spot,” Garrett said evenly. “Mind if I join you?”

“Yes,” Carver growled. “Why do you think I’m out here?”

“So I won’t hear you,” he replied pulling on the laces of his trousers. "Are you too embarrassed to have a wank with your brother?”

Scowling fiercely he sunk back down. Garrett knew how to get him to do what he wanted. Carver was tempted to get up and walk away, which was what his brother didn’t want, but stayed anyway. If Garrett really wanted to watch him tug his cock it would happen sooner or later whether he wanted it too or not. At least he knew where his brother was at the moment.

He glanced over and saw Garrett next to him, pants and smalls now around his thighs with his fingers wrapped around his stiffening length. Carver looked back to the sky and gripped his own dick loosely. Before he could really get going again Garrett filled his vision.

“Let me save you a painful lesson,” he said seriously. “Loose grip needs slick. If you don’t have any slick, hold your dick tightly. The skin will move with your hand and it feels pretty good.”

It was unusual for Garrett to offer anything without a smirk or a snarl. He was frowning a little with a stern look in his eyes that Carver rarely saw without anger behind it. Since Garrett seemed sincere Carver tightened his grip and pulled on his cock a few times. Surprisingly Garrett was right. He glanced over and grinned briefly.

“Thanks,” Carver said.

“Save you some embarrassment too,” Garrett said grinning as he sunk back to the ground.

“Embarrassment?” said Carver curiously turning his head.

“Explaining to Mother why you’re walking funny while father snickers behind her,” Garrett said. “He knew exactly why and let me fumble for at least five minutes before rescuing me.”

Carver snorted and turned back to the sky. Silence fell and he listened to the soft slap of Garrett’s balls while he slowly worked his own cock. There were soon little gasps beside him and Carver couldn’t help but watch. His strokes sped and his breathing grew steadily deeper. When his hips lifted a little the stroking stopped and he gripped the base of his cock.

“What are you doing?” Carver asked.

“Drawing it out,” he said breathlessly. “If you stop right before you squirt and wait a few minutes it’s better. What do you think about?”

“One of the sisters at the chantry,” said Carver rising up on one elbow. “That red head Bethany likes talking to. You?”

“One of the Templars,” Garrett replied with a small smirk.

“You like guys?” he said in shock.

“Don’t know,” said Garrett bitterly. “I just know Ser what’s his face makes me hard and Sister whatever doesn’t.”

“You mean you’ve never…”

“No. Who would I have sex with? It’s too risky.”

“Why?”

Garrett sighed sadly. “I envy you sometimes. When you jerk off you know something isn’t going to end up smoldering or coated in ice. I came out to the woods for a long time. Until I figured out how to control it.”

Silence fell and Carver lay back. His erection had flagged but he didn’t care. For perhaps the first time in his life he wasn’t angry with Garrett or jealous of him. Was this what he had to look forward to? Tugging off in the woods until he was twenty? Carver certainly didn’t want to wait that long for sex. Even though he hadn’t inherited their father’s magic he could endanger them just as easily as one careless spell could. Glancing over he saw Garrett staring up at the sky. His erection had also flagged. In a rare impulsive decision he rose back up on his elbow and leaned over his brother.

“You want to?” Carver asked earnestly.

“Want to what?” Garrett replied in confusion.

“Do it. Right now. You and me.”

His mouth fell open then snapped shut. Garrett’s gaze never wavered from his as he contemplated. “All right,” he said slowly. “If you’re actually serious.”

“I am. Just… don’t set me on fire.”

“Let’s get closer to the creek, easier to focus on something I can hear. I know a good spot.”

They stood and pulled up their pants. Carver followed Garrett, both of them holding their trousers up. He went further into the woods, away from their parent’s property. The creek burbled somewhere off to his left and soon came into view. Garrett sunk to his knees on a grassy patch near a bend in the creek. Carver pushed his pants down before dropping in front of him.

“You know how this works between guys right?” Garrett said hesitantly.

“I have a good idea,” said Carver feeling excited but a little nervous as well.

“So… who’s going first?”

Carver glanced down and saw Garrett’s dick had stiffened considerably in the short run to the creek. His length was only half hard and he sat briefly to get rid of his shoes and pants. “You can… have a go first.”

He got up on his hands and knees. It didn’t take long to feel Garrett’s fingers on his arse cheeks, squeezing lightly before pulling them apart. “This might be cold. Tell me if it hurts.”

Whatever he’d conjured for slick was indeed cold and Carver gasped at the shock. It was spread around his hole and one finger was pushed slowly inside. Carver grunted at the strange feeling intrusion but said nothing. Garrett’s finger disappeared and he felt something much larger pushing through moments later. He grunted again as Garrett slowly filled his hole.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Garrett whispered his hands coming to rest on Carver’s back.

The feeling of having a cock in his arse was decidedly strange. That it was his _brother’s_ cock sent a small pang of guilt through him. This had been his suggestion however and he wasn’t about to back out. His cock slid out and pushed back in. It still felt strange but it wasn’t a bad sort of strange.

“Maker,” Garrett said in a shaky voice. “Feels pretty good on this end.”

“Weird,” Carver said after a deep breath. “Come on get going.”

Garrett began thrusting in earnest. Gradually Carver grew used to the feeling but as soon as he started enjoying it and the noises his brother was making his steady rhythm stuttered to a stop.

“Why’d you stop?” he said irritably.

“Do you want my spend up your arse?” Garrett replied just as irritably.

“Might as well. Already come this far. As long as you don’t chicken out on me.”

“If you can take it so can I.”

The next thrust was a little harder than the previous ones had been. A few more and Carver decided that was a good thing. His prick was steadily getting stiffer and he began panting. Garrett was making those same little groaning gasps he’d heard earlier, his rhythm sped then broke down completely with a moan that wasn’t very soft. Carver was pretty sure Garrett had just come. A burst of gleeful pride raced through him. His cock slid out one last time and his hands disappeared. When he rose and turned Garrett was lying on the grass, chest heaving and his feet flat on the ground.

“That was good,” Garrett said breathily. “Not sure I can move though. My arms and legs are too shaky. This can work just fine though. Give me your hand.”

Carver held out his hand and after a long wait grease appeared in his palm. He shuffled around as Garrett lifted his legs, holding them behind his knees. The dark pucker of his arse was clearly visible, his older brother splayed out before him. There was another twinge of guilt and Carver wondered if they should be doing this. Stopping now wasn’t much of an option. Should or shouldn’t didn’t matter at this point. The feeling of having his brother’s length buried in his arse was still very fresh and he wanted to know what being balls deep in Garrett’s arse felt like.

He scooped up some of the slick with two fingers and rubbed it over and around Garrett’s hole, pushing a finger inside briefly. The rest he stroked on his dick. Carver put the head of his cock at that dark pucker and carefully pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Garrett groaned when they were flush.

“Weird he says,” Garrett panted. “I think I like it this way around more.”

Carver could only nod as he held carefully still. Being surrounded by the tight walls of Garrett’s hole was better than he’d expected. When there was less danger of shooting his load ridiculously early Carver wiped his hand on the grass. He pressed lightly on the backs of Garrett’s thighs and his brother let his shaking arms flop to the ground. Carver drew back and pushed in again. That felt even better.

“Come on,” said Garrett. “Get to it.”

Spurred on by annoyance with Garrett’s impatience Carver leaned forward a little more and started thrusting in earnest. Despite having just peaked Garrett was panting and moaning as hard as he was. Carver didn’t last very long. It felt too good. Listening to the noises he pulled from his brother only aroused him more as well as another burst of gleeful pride. They lay on the grass beside the creek when he’d finished.

They shared a look, a rare moment when they were of one mind. No one could know what they’d just done but Carver suspected it would happen again.


	2. The Beginning, Part 2

They had been arguing again. Carver had stormed out of the house to cool off, their mother and Bethany heaving long suffering sighs in his wake. Fighting with Garrett had always been a common occurrence but it had gotten worse since their father had died. Father had spent what time he could with Carver but teaching Garrett and Bethany had always taken precedence. He resented but he understood.

Garrett was the man of the house now and an even bigger headache for him. There were more responsibilities and Garrett had shouldered them without complaint. It was simply more things Carver had to live up to. Being in his brother’s shadow had been bad enough before. Everyone had always compared them but now it was almost intolerable because Garrett had been successful. While that was ultimately good for their family it made getting out from under his shadow near impossible. Carver hated the thought of being ‘Garrett’s little brother’ for the rest of his life.

Rather than let him calm down Garrett followed him to the barn. Extremely frustrated and as angry as he could remember ever being Carver had resorted to the only thing he did better than Garrett, started a fistfight. Garrett had gotten in a few good hits but it was nothing compared to the bruises Carver had given him. Now that he had his brother pinned the position he found himself in was a little too reminiscent of a day in the woods around a month ago. Having tugged off a little guiltily to thoughts of that day Carver wasn’t surprised he’d thought of it now but he wasn’t sure he liked it.

After rolling around on the floor Carver ended up straddling his brother, lying on his stomach with a bale of hay shielding them from the door. Carver had a tight grip on Garrett’s wrists and had them pressed to the floor above his head. Leaning over to accomplish this had put his cock against Garrett’s arse. While they panted his cock had stiffened considerably.

“Maker,” Garrett whispered. “You’re as hard as I am.”

“Shut up all right,” Carver snapped. “Just… don’t…

“You want to don’t you,” he replied mockingly.

“Garrett…” Carver growled warningly.

“Go ahead,” said Garrett intently. “Stuff your cock up my arse. I’ll make slick for you.”

“You can’t be serious. Why?”

“I am. You have no idea how turned on I am right now. If you’re not going to fuck me let me up and stop teasing.”

“I am not teasing.”

He let go and stood. Carver backed away, watching Garrett roll over. His brother began pulling at the laces of his trousers and he fled the barn. He hurried around to the side facing away from the house and leaned against it. Eyes shut tightly he fought the urge to untie his laces.

“Carver what’s wrong?” said Garrett from close by.

“I do want to,” he sighed. Carver looked over at his brother who must have followed him. “It’s… not right.”

“Little late for cold feet Brother,” Garrett said softly stepping closer. “Do you know how often I think about you now when I jerk off?”

“That’s not what I meant,” said Carver. “They didn’t yell and scream at each other before disappearing into the bedroom. I _hurt_ you. That shouldn’t make me… horny.”

“They got along far better than we ever will,” said Garrett.

He looked down at his shoes a moment then nodded. Kneeling in front of him Garrett freed his cock, hooking his small clothes underneath his balls. It jutted out stiffly and Garrett looked up then reached for the laces on Carver’s pants. Carver didn’t move to stop him, just watched as he pulled the knot and pushed the fabric apart. His small clothes were hooked under his balls. Carver’s cock was just as hard as Garrett’s was.

“I liked it,” Garrett said quietly. “The fight, being pinned… I can still feel your hands around my wrists. Your weight holding me down… I really wanted you to… I still do.”

“You piss me off so much,” Carver said heatedly.

His hands balled into fists and he slammed one into the barn behind him. Garrett didn’t flinch. Instead he inched closer and put his arms behind his back. Carver noticed that his dick was inches from Garrett’s mouth. He took a deep breath and flattened his hands against the wall.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said softly. “You’re my brother. I…”

Garrett licked his lips and leaned forward. “We fight Carver. It’s all we’ve ever done. Promise to stop if I tell you and you can hurt me all you want.”

“I promise,” Carver whispered.

Carver ran his fingers through Garrett’s hair and grabbed a fistful with each hand. His brother winced but remained silent, looking up at him intently. Slowly he pulled Garrett forward until his cock was resting against Garrett’s lips.

“Open up if this is what you want, Brother.”

His mouth opened and Carver felt his tongue. He watched his cock slowly enter Garrett’s mouth, felt his lips close over it, his tongue running along the bottom. Carver shuddered and kept going until the head made him gag. For just a moment he stopped then pulled back until his cock was almost out. Slowly in, a split second of stillness while he gagged and back out over and over again. Carver wasn’t sure he’d come but pleasure tightened steadily. Watching Garrett’s expression was just as arousing as feeling his tongue slide along the bottom and up the head. Gradually he sped up. Without meaning to Carver jerked forward when he peaked, pushing his cock partially down his throat. Garrett gagged around it and Carver yanked him off, ending up splattering a little seed on his face.

Garrett coughed hard and Carver let go of his hair while he fought for breath. While Garrett was still panting, Carver squatted down in front of him. He grasped Garrett’s cock tightly and grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of his head. When he gasped Carver pulled his head back and licked the spend from his cheek. It tasted awful as always but he’d swallowed his own seed before. When he couldn’t just deposit it on the ground licking was the easiest and least messy way to get rid of it.

Carver began stroking Garrett’s cock, watching his expression and listening to his soft pants. He noticed that his shirt was askew, pulled against one side of his neck leaving the spot where it turned into shoulder on the other side bare. There was a sudden urge to test Garrett’s statement. Carver pulled Garrett’s head to the side and heard a little moaning whimper. Carver paused, waiting to see if he’d say anything. When his brother remained silent Carver let go of his cock and pulled his shirt a little further out. Leaning forward he sunk his teeth into the soft spot. There was another moaning whimper from Garrett but nothing that might be considered a word. He pulled away but before either of them could say anything more, voices calling out to them from the direction of the house caught their attention.

“We’ll finish this tonight,” Carver whispered. “When they go to bed.”

Carver stood and backed away against the barn. He tucked himself back into his pants and watched Garrett get up on unsteady legs. Swaying a little he pulled up his smalls, his stiff length pointing up and yanked on the laces of his trousers. Garrett tied them in a loose knot and tugged his shirt down over the top of his pants. Mother and Bethany were closer now, still calling out.

“What?” Carver yelled irritably as he pushed off of the barn and started down along the wall.

“Everything’s all right Mother,” Garrett said loudly in a surprisingly steady voice. “We’re over here.”

Leandra Hawke came rushing around the corner right before Carver got there. The rest of the night was spent being annoyed with her fussing over the bruise on his cheek and listening to another lecture about getting along. Those lectures irritated Garrett as much as they did Carver but they both sat through it and acted appropriately contrite. Neither of them wanted her to ask about what they had really been doing behind the barn.

When the house was finally quiet and they were safely in their room with the door shut, Carver lay on his bunk and worked off his sleep pants and small clothes. He peered over the side, down to the bunk beneath and found Garrett had also shed his clothing, his blanket bunched up at his feet. Quietly Carver dropped down and straddled his brother. Garrett’s cock was already stiff and enough time had passed that his was too.

“Slick your cock,” Carver ordered softly. “The next time I fuck you I’m going to make you scream.”

“Promises, promises,” Garrett replied with a smirk.

He scowled at Garrett for a moment then looked down between them. Garrett was stroking his dick and Carver could see it was shiny in the moonlight that filtered in through the window. Moments later Garrett’s cock was balls deep in his arse. Waiting for his body to adjust, Garrett’s hands on his hips and his on the pillow to either side of Garrett’s head, Carver leaned forward. Their lips met then their tongues. With their mouths still locked together Carver began rocking.


	3. Before Ostagar

The room was pitch black but neither of them needed light. The noises from the living room had finally ceased. Carver couldn’t hear Bethany tossing restlessly on the other side of the thin wall. He should have been sleeping as well. It would be an early morning followed by a tough hike to Ostagar. There was something that had to be done before he left however and this was their last chance.

Carver silently removed his sleep pants and small clothes. He peered over the edge of the top bunk and could just make out Garrett below. His blankets had been pushed to the end of the bed and he was naked as well. Carver dropped to the bottom bunk like he’d been doing for at least two years. Garrett was awake, just as eager and desperate as he was. Shuffling around quietly, he knelt over his older brother on his hands and knees.

They never spoke about this. It was the one thing they never argued about. Garrett’s cock, mere inches from his mouth, was already stiff. He was stiff as well. This step wasn’t necessary this time but Carver knew that almost everything they enjoyed doing to each other would be done tonight. If he left for Ostagar exhausted he would just have to deal with it. Spending the day marching in a doze would be worth what was about to happen for perhaps the last time.

He felt hands on his ass and a wet swipe across the tip of his cock. Carver licked his lips and took the head of Garrett’s cock into his mouth. His surprised gasp would have made Carver smirk if he could have. Lips were now around his cock and Carver sunk down as far as he could. Garrett’s hands disappeared but his cock was now surrounded by hot wetness, sliding down his cock as he slid up Garrett’s. He tried to concentrate on Garrett’s cock rather than his lips, knowing it was futile.

Garrett rose and fell, poked his tongue into Carver’s slit and let his teeth gently scrape against sensitive skin every now and again. Carver could feel the tension building quickly and worked his brother’s cock feverishly, trying to put him at the edge first. He sunk and rose, a little further down each time. Garrett sped his steady pace, tensing and pausing as Carver pushed him closer. Carver paused with just the head of his cock in his mouth, panting around it harshly as Garrett’s nose hit his balls. His brother pulled off quickly, gripping the base of Carver’s cock.

There was a soft snort from behind him as the tension slowly unwound. Carver growled softly around the head of his cock and took a deep breath. He sunk down, his nose now engulfed in Garrett’s sack, and swallowed around the cock in his throat. His lungs were burning when he finally heard Garrett’s grunt. Carver rose quickly and gripped the base of his cock, Garrett’s hand still around his, and noisily sucked in much needed air.

“Quiet,” Garrett hissed softly.

Carver took the head of Garrett’s cock into his mouth once more, hand still wrapped tightly around the base and sucked hard. He heard another soft grunt and tensed, smirking. His balls were squeezed and he couldn’t hold in a soft little whine. The pain was exquisite but Carver reveled in it. He was panting again when Garrett finally let go. Carver held perfectly still, knowing what came next. A slick finger was shoved into his hole. When Garrett’s finger was gone Carver shuffled around again, this time facing his brother.

Garrett sneered as he stroked slick onto his cock. Carver smirked back and waited. Everything they did was a competition. His brother usually came out on top but not in this. They knew exactly what would happen and Garrett would fight him because that’s what they did. Even though he was years younger he was much stronger than Garrett.

He held his length upright and Carver slowly sunk on it. When they were flush, Carver full of Garrett’s thick cock and hunched over because of the top bunk, they watched each other warily. Garrett would be the only person to ever push his dick through Carver’s entrance. He had grown to love taking his brother but they both preferred it the other way around. If tonight was to be the last time he wanted Garrett every way he could have him.

With a speed born from experience Carver caught his wrists. Garrett struggled underneath him but ultimately Carver won, pressing them to the mattress over his head. He glared up at Carver but they were close enough Carver could see his lust blown eyes. His eyes looked much the same, the blue irises as small as Garrett’s brown ones. Carver smirked for a moment, gloating in his assured success as he rocked a few times.

Carver bent to claim his lips, rocking faster. It was a fight for dominance, Garrett trying to free his arms as he pushed his tongue through Carver’s parted lips. There were too many teeth, their noses crashing together more than once. Carver tightened his grip and pulled away slightly, his brother’s cock seated balls deep in his ass as he stopped. He moved and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Garrett’s neck. His brother shuddered and stopped struggling, moving his head to the side to allow Carver more room.

Garrett groaned softly as Carver worried at that same spot, alternating between biting and sucking. Only when he was positive there would be a huge bruise in the morning did he finally leave his neck for his lips. His brother was compliant beneath him as he began rocking again, pushing his tongue through Garrett’s lips. As much as he enjoyed Garrett’s cock sliding in and out of his hole, Carver paid close attention to his brother. He was in no danger of peaking without a hand but Garrett loved Carver over him, holding him tightly and marking him. When Garrett was once more a bundle of tense muscles Carver released him and pulled off, supporting himself with one arm as he gripped the base of Garrett’s cock tightly to keep him from peaking. Garrett whined softly and shuddered, breathing heavily.

When he was relaxed again Carver released him. Garrett silently turned over, his cock held carefully to his stomach. He held out a hand and conjured up slick. Carver scooped it off and stroked his cock, rubbing the excess around Garrett’s hole. If they had been in the barn or in the woods Garrett would have fought him like a cornered rat. The second time Carver had taken Garrett he had shoved him over a fallen log, their pants around their thighs, Garrett’s arms held almost painfully behind his back. Carver had fucked his brother hard, mercilessly pounding into him until he howled.

Here, in their room with the house quietly sleeping around them, there would be no fight. Carver was only slightly disappointed. Garrett’s struggles were enjoyable for them both but this ultimately wasn’t about how they fought and argued. This was about how they loved. Garrett was his first and only and Carver was his first and only. They had been two curious boys who had no one around to stop them, setting aside their differences to sate urges neither had quite understood at first. Both of them knew it wasn’t strictly normal but their lives had never been normal. Any shame or guilt they’d felt at the beginning had long ago been burned away.

Carver slowly pushed through his brother’s tight pucker, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time. He wanted to hear Garrett howl but kept his pace steady and settled for the soft panting moans he could barely hear. Kisses on the back of his neck, his hands tightly around Garrett’s wrists, Carver rocked. If he couldn’t make Garrett scream then he would make it last.

Neither knew just how long they spent, Carver rocking and Garrett panting. His pace sped eventually, pushing harder as the tension coiled. He bit into Garrett’s shoulder when it sprang apart, his steady rhythm stuttering as his cock pulsed. Garrett groaned again and Carver let go of his wrists when he load was spent, pulling out as he scooted back a little. Steadying himself with one arm, Garrett lifted his hips enough for Carver to reach underneath and stroke him until he too had tumbled over that edge. Garrett didn’t move as Carver rose. He pulled the blanket back up, covering his brother’s naked body. Carver was surprised when Garrett gripped his thigh before he could climb to the top bunk.

“You’d better come back,” Garrett said steadily.

He leaned down and whispered close to Garrett’s ear. “I will.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Garrett growled softly. “It’s not going to be like begging at the tavern for a sparring match.”

“I’ll come back,” Carver hissed. “Just to make you scream while I fuck you against the barn wall.”

Garrett smiled faintly and let him go. Carver climbed to the top bunk and curled up under his own blanket, hoping.


	4. Outside of Gwaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm not finished with this just yet.

Carver sat at the fire along with Mother, Garrett and that soldier Aveline. No one spoke. They were all lost in their own grief. He watched Garrett across from him stare into the crackling fire, guilt from Mother’s accusation written plainly in his expression. Carver thought of Bethany, shaken like a rag doll in the ogre’s grip before being smashed and thrown away. His guilt was hidden behind sullen anger. She was their sister, loved and doted on, but neither of them had been able to protect her.

Bethany had been left there neatly laid out next to the Templar, Aveline’s husband. Garrett had set them both aflame, everyone watching the cleansing fire consume them until the witch became impatient. Now they were in the woods surrounding Gwaren, the Blight, their home and their loved ones far away. They would board a ship bound for Kirkwall in the morning, a city full of Templars. Carver wished they were going anywhere else.

Garrett had never made anything easy for him. Trying to protect him, a task that was difficult anyway, would be nearly impossible. Carver hadn’t doubted his abilities before but now, after Ostagar and Bethany, he had many doubts. Learning the sword in a houseful of mages hadn’t been easy but Carver had persevered. Despite impressed compliments from comrades he worried that it would never be enough.

Across from him Garrett was no longer staring into the fire. Grief and guilt were still evident but there was also a bit of concern as he gazed steadily at Carver. He met Garrett’s steady gaze with a glare. After a moment he sneered and shook his head. Garrett stood and walked away without a word. Carver watched him disappear into the forest, several emotions warring inside. Aveline watched him as well but Mother didn’t move until he stood.

“Carver,” she said worriedly.

“We’ll be fine,” Carver said tersely as he followed.

Aveline reassured his mother as he walked away after Garrett. His muddled feelings were still roiling around inside, grief and guilt for Bethany, anger at Garrett for not being able to save her and anger at their mother for blaming only Garrett when the fault lay with them both. Carver was also annoyed. He didn’t want Garrett’s worry. His worry was better saved for himself. Kirkwall was a dangerous place for apostates. As much as he hated always standing in his brother’s larger than life shadow losing Garrett altogether would kill him.

The glow of their campfire was a dot behind him when he caught up. The bladed end of Garrett’s staff was stuck into the ground a few feet from where he leaned against a tree. Carver drew his blade and jammed the point into the soft earth next to it then stepped away. With barely a foot between him and his brother Carver glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Garrett said quietly. “Mother’s right…”

“ _We_ failed,” Carver growled. “Mother’s upset.”

“I’m the oldest,” he snarled angrily taking a step closer. “I should have…”

Carver grabbed the wrist of Garrett’s hand that had been poking his chest. He yanked his older brother around and slammed him into the tree, arm pulled painfully up his back. Garrett hissed and pushed against the tree with his free hand, his heel coming down hard on Carver’s foot. He growled and pulled away enough to kick the back of his knee. Garrett gasped and staggered. While he was off balance Carver brought his other arm around and slammed him into the tree again. With Garrett’s arms pinned by his chest, his crotch pressed to Garrett’s ass, Carver grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back savagely.

“She was my sister too,” Carver snarled.

This position was so familiar to them both. Normally Carver wouldn’t have hesitated to pull at the neckline of his armor and mark Garrett, rutting against his ass until his cock was stiff. Carver wanted to. Even just pressed against his brother his cock was getting stiff. He wanted desperately to sink his teeth into Garrett’s shoulder and make him pliant, listen to the soft gasps he knew Garrett would make. As much as he wanted his cock in Garrett’s ass, as much as he needed to make his brother a wanton trembling mess, he hesitated.

Minutes passed by and neither moved, Garrett’s breath rasping harshly in and out of his strained throat, Carver’s other hand fisted in the loose material of Garrett’s shirt. Carver let go of his hair but didn’t pull away. Garrett pressed his cheek to the rough tree trunk.

“What are you waiting for,” he croaked. “Bite me. Fuck me. Hard. I want feel your cock up my ass for days. Do it! Fuck me Carver! I…”

His voice shook as he trailed off. The fight wasn’t over but it seemed Garrett needed this as much as he did. Carver grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, much gentler than he had the first time. He pulled aside Garrett’s shirt and heard the soft gasp as he bit into his bare shoulder. Garrett grasped weakly at his shirt, the tension in his body melting away as Carver bit and sucked. Carver let go and backed away a fraction pulling Garrett with.

There was just enough room to pull the laces on his trousers. He hooked his thumbs in Garrett’s waistband and shoved them down just enough to clear his ass cheeks. Carver gripped his hips and backed a little further away from the tree. With Garrett still pressed to him he reached around and gripped Garrett’s stiff cock tightly. Garrett whimpered but didn’t resist. Carefully he positioned his brother, bent slightly with a shoulder against the tree trunk, Garrett’s cheek on that side against the rough bark as well.

With one hand pressing on Garrett’s crossed arms he quickly freed his hard length, pushing his pants down just enough to free his balls as well. Carver held out his free hand and after a moment grease appeared in his palm. No matter how much they like their sex rough that was a little too rough. He stroked his cock and wiped the excess down the crack of Garrett’s ass. Carver found his hole and pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle.

Carver seated himself in one quick thrust, smirking at Garrett’s soft moan. He gripped Garrett’s wrists and pulled his arms just enough to put strain in Garrett’s shoulders. Without any sort of warning Carver pulled out and slammed his cock home again. Garrett gasped but Carver didn’t give him any time to tense or adjust. He pulled out again and thrust back in as hard as he could. Having done this for years Carver knew he’d outlast his brother. He wouldn’t even have to touch his cock.

He held his brother’s wrists and pushed his shoulder against the tree with every powerful thrust. Carver listened to Garrett’s gasps and whimpers wishing they were a little further away from camp so that he could hear him scream instead. He listened carefully for any small change in his noises, watched closely for signs of true pain. He didn’t want to cause more hurt than what Garrett actually wanted. As angry and confused as he was at the moment, he still loved his brother.

Garrett, like always, took the pain and pleasure equally. His pace was brutal and punishing but that’s what he wanted. Carver would have known that even if Garrett hadn’t said it. Just this once he was glad Garrett had voiced his needs. They would continue to fight and resent but knowing Garrett had needed this, a reaffirmation of their harsh love for one another, eased Carver’s mind considerably.

His noises changed pitch, his breathing turned to short pants and Carver knew he was close. He slammed into Garrett over and over, the tension coiling in his gut as well. Garrett groaned and his ass clenched around his cock. Carver let go of his wrists for his hips, his pace changing from strength to speed. His arms moved and Garrett hugged the tree, still gasping and moaning as Carver chased his release.

When he finally teetered on the brink Garrett clenched his ass. Carver grunted and his rhythm stuttered, his cock jetting seed deep inside of his brother. Still joined together Carver leaned over him and rested his head on one shoulder, his arms going around Garrett. He grabbed fistfuls of Garrett’s shirt and they stood quietly panting, both silent. There was nothing that needed to be said.

They would wait for the high of sex to fade a little. Garrett would heal any visible scratches from the tree but would leave the bruise he asked for as well as any painful throbbing in his ass. Clothes would be righted and they would walk back together only to continue glaring at one another over the fire. That was the way things were. For now they were content, clinging together even though that was normally not done. Just this once the brothers needed to remain close for a little while as much as they had needed what came before. They were alive.


	5. Kirkwall

Carver stared up at the ceiling in the room he shared with Garrett. He could hear his brother moving around and he did his best to ignore him. Mother and Gamlen were both asleep and after the day they’d had, both he and Garrett should have been sleeping as well. Most of the people Garrett had gathered were just as odd as they were. They also frustrated him to no end for one reason or another. He liked Merrill the most despite her alarming blood magic, one of the few things he and Garrett agreed on. Anders he liked the least. It wasn’t because he was possessed or that he never shut up about mage rights. Garrett flirted with him constantly.

He didn’t know how to deal with Garrett’s sudden interest in the irritating Warden. It was probably no different than his interest in Merrill. Neither of them were children anymore and Kirkwall was much different than Lothering. There were many people who didn’t know who they were. It was easier to find someone who was interested and safer to be interested back. Carver should have known there would eventually be others for both of them. He didn’t have any right to be jealous but he was.

“Carver,” Garrett called out softly.

“What,” he replied scowling at the ceiling.

“Oh for…” Garrett grumbled. He heard more rustling and soft footsteps. Garrett stopped at the edge of his bed, completely naked with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring. “If either of us has a right to be pissy it’s me. I didn’t go to the damn Rose.”

“Women Garrett,” Carver said glaring back. “I was curious. Tits. Narrow waists and broad hips. You can’t tell me you’re not a little interested.”

“I don’t _like_ curves and tits,” Garrett growled. “I like hard cocks and tight assholes. I like balls slapping my chin. Narrow hips and broad shoulders. Staring at Isabela’s chest doesn’t make me hard but Anders’ ass does. If you eventually want to be with a woman, that’s fine with me. Don’t get shitty because I want someone to cuddle with too.”

“What about us… this?” Carver asked softly.

“What about it?” he asked.

“If you manage to get him in bed, do you really think he’s not going to start asking questions if you show up with teeth marks and bruises he didn’t give you?”

Garrett sighed and turned. He sunk down on the edge of the bed and glanced at him before aiming his gaze at the floor. “I like those things. Sometimes… I need it rough. We still can. I’ll just have to heal anything… visible.”

Everything had changed since Carver had left for Ostagar. Their home was gone along with their sister. Mother was determined to get her status back and Garrett was doing his damnedest to see it happen but Carver didn’t care. If they’d grown up here neither of them would have had to sate their curiosity on each other. But they hadn’t. It wasn’t about curiosity now. Both of them knew it but neither would ever say it out loud. That wasn’t how it was done.

Carver sat up slowly and lightly touched his shoulder. Garrett half turned and he gestured to the other, less squeaky, bed. He had no intentions of making his brother scream, it was too easy to get caught in the house. Neither of them needed rough right now anyway. Garrett smiled and stood. Carver paused long enough to shed his sleep pants and followed him. He crawled on top and straddled Garrett’s thighs. His cock was still soft but Garrett’s wasn’t. He gripped his brother’s stiffening length and helped it along, slapping away his hand when Garrett reached for his cock.

“Carver…”

“You’ll get it when I’m ready to give it to you. Slick your cock.”

With a scowl Garrett did as he ordered. Carver crawled forward and straightened, lined up Garrett’s cock and slowly sunk down. He smirked as he waited for his body to adjust to the unusual intrusion. Garrett offered only token resistance when Carver snatched his wrists. That was all right though. Tonight wasn’t about fighting. It was about their need for each other despite their new interests elsewhere.

He leaned over, pressing Garrett’s wrists to the mattress and began rocking. Carver set a steady pace and found his lips. Once more Garrett put up little resistance. Theirs tongues slid together. His cock grew hard. Their breathing slowly grew into deep gasps. Garrett’s cock slid smoothly in and out of his hole. When Garrett was close Carver stopped, his cock balls deep, and waited. The frustrated groan Garrett uttered made him smile before he latched onto Garrett’s neck. Carver resumed his steady rocking when his brother was no longer so close to that edge.

Over and over Carver repeated the pattern. During each pause he marked his brother again and again. There would be a ring of bruises just under his neckline in the morning. Each time Garrett whimpered, frustrated but enduring without complaint. Only when Carver couldn’t stand the anticipation any more did he let Garrett’s cock slip from his ass. He folded Garrett in half and eagerly pushed through his entrance. It didn’t take long for either of them to peak. Carver didn’t linger. He pulled the blanket up to Garrett’s waist and shuffled to his bed. They would likely sleep late and Carver already felt sore but he didn’t mind. Next time Garrett would be the sore one.

Life went on as it must. Carver still didn’t like Anders but he wasn’t jealous anymore. Garrett continued to flirt and he continued seeking out female companionship at the Rose. By day the brothers argued and glared but nothing had changed at night. He took any opportunity he could find to make Garrett howl, knowing that sometimes his brother engineered those opportunities.

When they finally had enough coin for Bartrand’s expedition they spent the night before much like they had the night before he’d left for Ostagar. Garrett had promised to take him with but the danger of being caught was too great in the confines of the Deep Roads. On the way out of Kirkwall Carver was secretly gleeful of Garrett’s emphatic, I need him Mother. He wasn’t at all happy about being betrayed and trapped however.

The fighting seemed endless but their efforts were rewarded. With their packs heavy from the spoils found after the giant Rock Wraith they finally found their way back to a familiar area. Soon they would see the sun again but Carver couldn’t share the other’s excitement. Ever since they fought the Rock Wraith he hadn’t felt very good. It was easy to shake off at first but now just putting one foot in front of the other was a gargantuan task.

“Can we stop for a minute,” he asked slowly. “I don’t feel so good.”

“I’ll bet it was those deep mushrooms,” Varric quipped moments before Carver pitched forward.

“Carver!” Garrett exclaimed.

He heard them running and felt hands at his shoulders rolling him over. Garrett pulled his upper body into his lap, his arm under Carver’s head. Varric stood silently at his feet but Anders knelt on his other side. His head swam and his gut churned but Carver could clearly see Garrett’s concerned expression, felt his hand clutching his shirt while Anders leaned over him and put a wrist to his forehead.

“Dear Maker,” Anders muttered in horror seconds later.

“What is it?” Garrett demanded. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing I can do Hawke,” said Anders sadly. “He’s got the blight.”

“No,” Garrett whimpered softly. His grip tightened and Carver was pulled closer. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t know,” said Carver feeling numb. “I’m going to end up like that Templar aren’t I?”

“No. Please. You can’t make me do that. Anders… isn’t there anything?”

“There might be a way…” Anders said hesitantly.

“Well what is it? Spit it out man!”

“I stole the maps from a group of Wardens,” said Anders. “If they’re here I can find them. There’s a chance that… they can make him a Warden.”

“And that will save him?”

“It might,” Anders said cautiously. “The process is… unpleasant. And permanent. You might never see him again if he does survive.”

“Lead the way,” Garrett said. “Quickly. We have to find them.”

“Garrett,” Carver said quietly. “Are you sure about this?”

“You’ll survive,” he replied just as softly.

Carver was hauled to his feet, an arm around Garrett’s neck and his around Carver’s waist. He thought of all the times he’d had Garrett pinned somehow as he leaned heavily on him. It was too difficult to stand on his own now never mind force his older brother against a wall or over a rock, drive into him hard enough to make him scream. Even if he survived as a Grey Warden that wasn’t likely to ever happen again. That thought scared him more than dying did.

“Brother…” said Carver.

“Shut up,” Garrett hissed. “I’d rather have you alive elsewhere than here and dead. _I can’t lose you too.”_

They shuffled on after Anders and Varric; Garrett determined to save his remaining sibling. Carver was too sick to do much of anything beyond go where he was led. If he survived there would be plenty of time to deal with his emotions later.


	6. After Leandra's Death

It took Carver at least a year to put away his resentment. Being a Grey Warden was impossibly tough and incredibly boring in turns. If he wasn’t on assignment in the Deep Roads it was patrols in the Arling of Amaranthine with the Knights of Vigil’s Keep. This wouldn’t have been the life he’d have chosen for himself but it was better than dying.

Gradually he accepted his lot. There were plenty of Knights and other Wardens to spar with when he wasn’t hacking at Darkspawn. He was chosen to help recruits learn how to deal with the Warden Mages always present. It wasn’t surprising how many were wary of them and frustrating at times when they continually froze at a haste spell or some other beneficial effect. Teaching them to avoid the dangerous spells but not run away was also irritating. Because he’d been doing it his whole life his unconcerned attitude eventually won them over.

Carver missed Garrett but was secretly glad he was away from him. He was finally out from under his larger than life brother’s shadow. Here, he was Hawke. The others respected him for the skills he’d fought to learn. Carver hadn’t heard ‘Why can’t you be more like Garrett’ once since drinking that awful concoction. As much as he enjoyed being Carver Hawke rather than Garrett’s grumpy little brother, he did miss Garrett.

As much as he liked soft curves and sucking on tits, Carver found himself drawn more to the men willing to bend over for him. None of the soldiers or Wardens that found their way onto his cock were ever quite right. He enjoyed the sex; pounding into tight assholes and making his partner writhe underneath him in pleasure. Carver had even let some of them up his ass but there was always something lacking.

It was enough that they wanted him but none of them needed him. He wanted the release, that high good sex always left him with, but he didn’t need them either. They always parted, sometimes after two or three rounds if his partner was a fellow Warden, but the next time it might be the same person or someone else entirely. Carver knew what was missing but he tried not to dwell on it. Garrett had been all he could think about lately however.

Mere weeks after he’d received a letter from Gamlen telling him of Mother’s death, he’d gotten another from Anders. They were lovers now, Garrett and Anders. Carver had assumed that whatever Garrett needed now Anders could provide. The letter contained several alarming hints that the healer knew things he shouldn’t as well as a plea for help. Garrett was apparently not taking their mother’s death very well and had gone into a sullen funk that no one could pull him out of.

Carver’s request for leave was granted and he’d boarded a ship for Kirkwall that same day. After two weeks of travel he climbed the stairs to Anders’ clinic in Darktown. The lamps were lit and he walked boldly inside, knowing Anders was there. Anders stood by one of the cots towards the middle of the room, one hand behind him no doubt gripping his staff, the woman sitting in front of him looking nervously between them.

“Carver,” Anders said evenly as he straightened.

“I’m here,” he said tersely. “What do you want?”

An odd look flashed across his face before he scowled. “Apparently I wasn’t clear enough.” He gestured towards a curtain at the back of the room. “You can get cleaned up back there while I finish up with these patients. Then we’ll talk.”

He took the opportunity to splash some water on his face and tried to calm his nerves. Carver was now positive Anders knew their dark secret. Why Garrett would have told him he couldn’t fathom. The odds of him ever getting another chance to make his brother scream were slim to none. It made him sad but he understood and had accepted it. Since Garrett had sent him away to the Wardens knowing they might not ever see each other again Carver thought he would have accepted that as well. Unable to sit still he paced impatiently. After a while Anders walked around the curtain and stood at the end.

“Everyone’s gone and the doors are locked,” said Anders evenly. “Wasn’t my letter clear?”

“You want me to stop his wallowing,” Carver said trying to stay calm. “What makes you think I can make him do anything he doesn’t want to?”

Anders sighed and leaned against the wall. His gaze was aimed at the floor for several moments before he brought his eyes back up. “Stop playing stupid. I know. And don’t go yelling at Hawke either. Garrett doesn’t remember anything that happened that night. He was exceptionally drunk.”

“I don’t live here anymore.” Carver sighed and scrubbed his face. “Why can’t you do it? Just… get really rough.”

“You think I haven’t tried that? I’ve only been his lover for a handful of months but I’m pretty good at figuring out what pleases my partner. It doesn’t matter how rough and domineering I am with him. I’m not the one he needs.”

“I can’t believe this. You actually want me to…”

“Yes,” Anders growled. “I want you to go up there and fuck the shit out of him. Maybe he’ll realize that _the only family he has left doesn’t hate his guts_.”

“Of course I don’t hate him,” Carver scoffed. “He’s my brother.”

“Maybe if you’d write once in a while he’d know that!” Anders snarled furiously. Carver stared at him incredulously and Anders snorted. “Believe me. I have no right to judge either of you for screwing each other. Some of the things I’ve done would probably curl your hair in disgust. This slump he’s in is partially your fault. You’re a whiny insensitive selfish brat. I don’t like the idea of you two having sex because _I don’t like you._ Garrett _needs_ to know that you don’t hate him for saving your life. _You are all he has left_.”

“Where are you going to be?” Carver asked after a long thoughtful pause.

“Down here,” said Anders calmly. “I don’t want to hear anything and I don’t want any details from you. The dwarves are gone on errands for the day. Orana’s with him right now but don’t worry about her. I doubt she’d talk about anything she overhears even if someone pulled her fingernails off.”

“Who’s Orana?” Carver asked as he stood.

“Long story,” Anders said pushing off of the wall. “The short version is that she’s a former slave Garrett is trying to rehabilitate. She’s nothing like Fenris though. I’ll let you in the cellar entrance. I’m sure you can find your own way up.”

Carver followed him through the clinic and out the door to the cellar entrance of the Amell Estate. Anders unlocked the door and stepped aside, watching him with a frown and a hard stare. He bristled but said nothing as he stepped through the threshold. The door slammed shut behind him and he heard the lock as he started for the stairs. Carver took his time on the way up, thinking about what Anders had said.

It was mind blowing that Anders knew and wanted him to have sex with Garrett. Carver couldn’t deny that he desperately wanted it. Despite the wake the other Wardens had held he was still grieving as well. He wondered if Garrett had lain awake at night for days afterwards wishing like he had. His hesitation now came from the simple fact that he couldn’t stay in Kirkwall. Carver was expected and he would go back.

Guilt was also a factor. He hadn’t written all that much. Carver hadn’t thought it all that important. The only thing they did when they spoke had been arguing. Perhaps Garrett’s depression was partly his fault. They couldn’t express their love for one another how they had been and hadn’t bothered to find a more normal way.

He stopped at the top, his hand on the door handle. If this was what Garrett needed then Carver would do it. He would make sure Garrett didn’t soon forget that Carver loved him. Afterwards they could talk, even if it degenerated into a fight like it always had. Carver stepped through the door and into the estate proper, determined to see his brother back to normal no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. Horrible place to stop. More soon hopefully. =)


	7. After Leandra's Death, pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Maker this got _huge._

Carver wandered through the estate for a while looking for Garrett or the servant Anders had mentioned. The first door he opened had to have been their mother’s room. He stood in the doorway for a while looking at old things and remembering, seeing new things and wondering. Without disturbing anything he quietly closed the door and continued his search.

Shortly after he found what could only be the master bedroom. There were a bunch of Garrett’s things and a few objects that had to be Anders’. Garrett’s staff leaned against the wall near one side of the bed. Carver drew his sword and carefully propped it next to the staff. Neither weapon was the same one they’d left Lothering with but it was so familiar. He sighed and turned away. After his armor was stacked neatly against the wall, Carver left the room wearing nothing but his undershirt and a thin pair of trousers. Half way down the stairs he finally found Orana. She stood in the middle of the foyer looking up at him like he was a dragon come to eat her.

“Who…,” she began nervously. The elf swallowed hard and hunched over a little more, her gaze dropping to the floor. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Garrett Hawke’s brother,” he said carefully. “Anders let me in through the cellar. If you could show me where he’s at I’d be grateful.”

She glanced up at him and touched her cheek. “I see. Master is through there, in the study.” Orana pointed to a door at the bottom of the stairs. “Are you going to help Master? We’re all very worried.”

“I hope so,” Carver said. He continued down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She had moved across the foyer and was studiously wiping off things on the mantle of the fireplace. “You might want to… go clean at the other end of the house for a few hours.”

Orana glanced at him again and murmured a nervous ‘Yes Master’ before scurrying away. Carver frowned after her, wondering where Garrett had picked her up. The door opened easily after he shook his head and put the mousy elf out of his mind. He found Garrett immediately, sitting in a large chair across from the fire. His listless stare was aimed at the flames until Carver slammed the door behind him. Garrett blinked a few times and stood.

“Carver?”

“Hello Brother.”

He was surprised when Garrett growled in response. The space between them became nothing in a split second. Carver was rocked by a hard right to his jaw followed up by a left to his gut. Still reeling he shoved Garrett and rammed him with his shoulder. They both hit the floor but Garrett wasn’t finished. He struggled to protect himself from his brother’s fury without resorting to his fists. After rolling around for a few minutes Carver managed to get a hold on his crotch and squeezed. Garrett froze with a knee to either side of his chest, one wrist in Carver’s iron grip and the other fisted in Carver’s shirt.

“Let me go,” Garrett hissed.

“Not happening,” Carver panted. “I probably deserved that. But if you hit me again I won’t hold back.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked coldly.

“Pissing you off apparently,” said Carver scowling up at him.

“Carver,” he growled, the hand fisted in his shirt turning to a claw.

“Don’t,” Carver said warningly as he squeezed Garrett’s balls hard.

Garrett whimpered softly and his hand flattened out. “How did you get in?” he asked after a moment.

“Anders let me in through the cellar. He wrote a letter pleading me to come. Pull you out of your mood.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Garrett glared down at him and tried to break the grip on his wrist.

“By finishing this fight the way we used to,” said Carver calmly.

His glare turned to an astonished look. After a long pause he continued in a small voice. “You can’t mean that. Six months I waited to find out… three letters in all these years… you…”

“I’m an ass,” Carver said evenly after Garrett trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

“I… I can’t. Anders…” said Garrett reluctantly.

“He knows Garrett,” said Carver softly. “One last time and we talk later or we go to the kitchen and talk now. It’s up to you.”

“It’s been so long,” Garrett said after another long pause. He sunk down a little, pressing his cock and balls a little more firmly into Carver’s hand. “I’ve spent years wishing I’d left you here. You would have hated me but at least you’d still be here.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Carver switched from a grip to a caress and watched Garett start rutting into his hand. “I miss this. But I’m happy with the Wardens.”

Garrett smiled briefly and closed his eyes. He nodded, still rocking onto Carver’s hand, and whispered, “Don’t hold back Carver.”

Carver quickly grabbed his other wrist and carefully worked himself out from under Garrett. Using his brother as leverage he stood and twisted his arms behind his back. With one hand he held both of Garrett’s arms and quickly pulled the knot on his belt. He yanked it off and worked one end around his arms. Carver pulled his arms a little more and wrapped the belt snugly around them both, tying it in a knot. When that was done Carver yanked at his shirt, wrapping and tucking the excess into a hopeless tangle around his arms.

He ran a hand over his shoulders and down both arms. There was tension but it wasn’t enough to be painful unless he left Garrett like this for a long time. Carver did plan on taking advantage of the ridiculous amount of stamina he now had but Garrett would be untied long before the bindings caused any lasting pain. Grabbing a fistful of his hair Carver stood and yanked.

“Up,” he commanded.

Garrett struggled to his feet and Carver walked around him. His expression was carefully blank but Carver could see the frustration and lust smoldering in his eyes. He smirked and pinched a nipple, twisting and pulling until Garrett snarled, his pupils widening. Carver pulled at the laces on Garrett’s pants, hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down as he knelt. It was unsurprising that Garrett’s cock had stiffened considerably in the sort amount of time since he’d held it. His cock had also grown hard.

Carver smirked up at him and grabbed his hips then licked the tip of his cock repeatedly. Garrett’s expression shifted between a glare and impatience before he finally took the head into his mouth. He watched Garrett closely as he bobbed on his cock, listened to him finally give in and start moaning. In and out, his tongue swirling and pushing into the slit, lower and lower until his nose was among the dark curls of hair at the base. He swallowed several times, paying close attention to the signs he still knew well, and pulled off with an obscene pop when Garrett was almost over the edge.

With a frustrated cry Garrett rolled his hips, searching for that last bit of stimulation that would push him over but Carver denied him. When his hips finally stilled Carver stood and tangled a hand in his hair. He crashed their lips together and it was just as he remembered, too many teeth, a fight to see who would be exploring the other’s mouth. Carver subdued him like he always had, pulling his head to the side and biting down hard on his neck, worrying at him with teeth and lips and tongue. Garrett moaned loudly and the fight drained away.

He spent several minutes kissing his brother, running his tongue along teeth and velvety cheeks, remembering and trying to burn his taste into memory. Carver slowly stroked his cock as he kissed, eventually moving down his jaw to mark the other side of his neck. Garrett was groaning and panting, his ass clenching every now and again. When Carver had him almost to peak again he backed away slightly, gripping the base of his cock tightly to prevent the orgasm that loomed. Garrett groaned disappointedly.

His neglected cock was now impossibly stiff, near painful in his super aroused state. Carver pushed on Garrett’s shoulders and he sunk to his knees, looking up expectantly. He pulled the laces on the thin pants and freed his member with a sigh of relief. With both hands now wound in Garrett’s hair, he guided his brother’s open mouth onto his cock and didn’t stop until Garrett’s lips were around the base. Carver remained there for a brief second before proceeding to fuck Garrett’s mouth.

Garrett hadn’t forgotten what Carver enjoyed. His tongue slid along the bottom, teeth lightly scraping along the top every now and then, groaning around the head in his throat. Before Carver would have stopped when he was too close, now there was no need to deny himself other than a better peak later. He didn’t care about bigger or better at the moment. Carver wanted as many of the things that they enjoyed and knew he wouldn’t flag until his third orgasm. So he continued until Garrett’s chin was slimy with saliva, pausing every third thrust or so to let Garrett breathe, until his balls sucked up close to his body and his cock pulsed.

He was panting heavily when Carver let his cock slip from his lips. Carver didn’t give him any time to catch his breath however. He yanked Garrett to his feet and hauled him over to the chair he’d been sitting in, yanking him back up when his feet tangled in his pants still around his ankles. The over-stuffed arms were at almost the perfect height and he shoved Garrett over one, his cock pressed to his stomach. Carver pushed his hips tight against the fabric, the other arm supporting Garrett’s chest. He kicked one foot from underneath him and with his foot pulled away Garrett’s pants and small clothes.

“You better hope this is a sturdy chair,” Carver said kicking his other foot from under him.

Garrett was now being supported only by the chair, his legs spread just enough for Carver to stand between them. Carver leaned over him, a hand pressed to the middle of his back over the other chair arm, his cock brushing Garrett’s ass as he held a hand out next to Garrett’s head. It took a little longer than usual but grease appeared in his palm and Carver straightened, stroking his cock and pushing a finger briefly into his hole.

“Hard,” Garrett murmured in a husky voice. “Really hard. Please.”

“Scream for me Brother,” Carver said softly as he pushed the head of his cock through Garrett’s tight hole.

“Maker…”

Carver braced himself with one hand on the chair back and gripping the far arm tightly beside Garrett’s chest. With all the force he could muster Carver slammed into Garrett and smiled at his scream, half pain half pleasure. Without a pause Carver withdrew and slammed home again. Over and over he drove ruthlessly into Garrett’s entrance, watching carefully as he always had; his ragged cries a sweet music he had sorely missed. His powerful thrusts inched the chair forward and Carver chased it without stopping.

The pitch of Garrett’s screams rose and his body tensed in a way that he knew well. Carver slowed his pace greatly hoping to deny his peak again. His wail was full of anguish and desperation, trying to rut against the chair arm to finish. He moved his hands to hold Garrett’s hips still, slowly sliding his cock in and out, frustrating his brother even more.

“Carver,” he whined as he gave up the struggle.

“I want your cock,” Carver said evenly. “I want to feel your spend oozing out of my ass in a few hours. Besides, a few more delays and you know it will be worth it.”

“Maker Carver,” he whispered breathily.

“Still want it hard?” Carver asked rubbing his ass and lower back. “Or I could fuck you like a jackrabbit. Spend myself deep inside.”

“Yes,” Garrett said. “Hard and quick.”

He shifted his grip back to the chair and resumed pounding Garrett. Some of his strength was sacrificed for speed but Garrett still wailed when their flesh slapped together. Tension coiled in his gut and Carver picked up his pace, his cock shuttling rapidly in and out of Garrett’s entrance, trying to pull himself over before Garrett could peak. His pace stuttered to a stop and Garrett wailed in frustration again, his peak once more denied.

Carver didn’t pull out as he gently unwound Garrett’s shirt and the belt, throwing them to the floor to be forgotten. He spent a moment rubbing stiff muscles as Garrett panted unmoving beneath him. When Carver did pull out he carefully rolled Garrett into his arms, suddenly alarmed at how much lighter he was.

“Have you been eating?” Carver said worriedly standing upright.

“Not much,” Garrett murmured weakly. “I promise I’ll do better…”

“You’d better,” Carver growled as he headed for the door. “You’re light as a feather.”

Garrett smiled faintly and closed his eyes, taking a moment to rest. Carver carried him out of the study and up the stairs, his stiff cock bobbing with every step. He left the door wide open as he entered the master bedroom. It didn’t get closed after he laid his brother gently on the bed. Carver rid himself of his clothing and straddled his brother, already stroking slick onto his cock. Garrett held his length upright as Carver sunk down on it.

What followed was rare between the brothers. Carver leaned over and rocked, seeking out Garrett’s lips. There was only passion in these kisses, the fight left down in the study. He rocked and kissed, his hands fisted in the bedding underneath them as Garrett ran his hands over Carver’s skin. Eventually he rocked faster, Garrett’s hand around his cock. They peaked at almost the same moment, Garrett wailing one last time as the tension shattered apart within him, Carver with a small grunt. They curled up together on top of the blankets, Garrett clinging and Carver gently soothing. They fell asleep that way, naked and tangled together. Neither woke a couple of hours later when Anders stood in the doorway, watching them sleep entwined around each other for a while. Silently he closed the door and started off in search of Orana, planning a big supper he hoped wouldn’t go to waste this time.


	8. Epilogue

Carver fled with Garrett and the others. Kirkwall was burning, Meredith was dead and most the mages had scattered to the winds. Aveline had turned back after they were safely out of the city. There were still people there and aside from the Knight-Captain, she was the only one with any authority still standing. He wished her and Cullen luck dealing with the mess Anders had created. He would have to leave soon as well to find Nathaniel.

Being in the area in the first place had been pure luck. Carver wasn’t sure what the Wardens wanted with that old Thaig but he’d led Howe and a dozen others down into the Deep Roads looking for it. The Darkspawn were thicker than they’d been led to believe and had separated them. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Garrett showing up to save him yet again. Making their way to the surface had been tough. Normally they would have spent their ire with each other on each other. Garrett struggled as much as he did to maintain that necessary distance as they had agreed years ago.

His letters weren’t regular due to the nature of being a Warden but Carver tried to send him one at least once a month. Garrett’s letters to him were regular as clockwork. Carver still missed having sex with his brother but the physical distance between them most of the time prevented it. The few times Carver had gone to Kirkwall on leave they kept that distance, having decided it was better to give up the sex altogether.

Everything had changed again however. Garrett no longer had an address he could send letters to. He could still send letters to Carver but that might end up a little dangerous. No one was pursuing them at the moment but eventually Garrett and Anders would be chased by someone. While Carver didn’t exactly agree with their methods he’d die before he betrayed either of them. Anders was too important to Garrett, something Carver was just beginning to understand.

Finding love had been something Carver had given up on long ago. He had invited many to his bed but he felt nothing for his partners except for friendship. That had changed almost a year ago when Nathaniel had invited him to his bed. Over the course of a few months the people that they had sex with gradually dwindled to each other. Their nights normally began with a scuffle for dominance, a fight Carver wasn’t guaranteed to win. There were times in the Keep when the sneaky rogue had him pinned to a wall before Carver knew he was even around. The first time Nate had caught him like that he couldn’t help but think of Garrett as Nate drove into him, whispering filthy things in his ear.

Perhaps it was the similarities that had initially interested him in the older Warden. Carver didn’t know. It was enough that his heart swelled whenever Nathaniel was near. He was eager to find him again but thought it would be a few more days before he left. Kirkwall was miles away but Carver wanted a few more.

Sitting across from Garrett at the campfire Carver watched his brother. Happy would not have been how he’d describe Garrett’s mood but he was more relaxed than he had been in the Deep Roads. The tremendous pressure of being between two opposing powerful factions was gone. Garrett had chosen his side and he was comfortable with it even though it meant being on the run for the rest of his life. Their gazes met and Carver smiled. He nodded slightly, also smiling.

Their paths would soon diverge but Carver wasn’t worried. Garrett would send him letters and perhaps eventually Carver could send some back. They loved each other after all and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go back and add some chapters in between at some point but I don't know. Thanks for reading even though this isn't normally my cup of tea. =)


End file.
